disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet
Scarlet 'is a third-year student of Starling Academy and the fifth member of the Star Darlings. She is voiced by Sarah Nicole Robles. 'Character If the Starling Academy halls are filled with the sound of drums, it means Scarlet is practicing on her favorite instrument! Music is in Scarlet's blood - her parents are very successful classical musicians who tour constantly. Now all Scarlet wants to do is settle down somewhere - like Starling Academy! The whole "wish-granting thing" is just a means of living in one place far away from her parents... Until she finds out she is good at granting wishes and has been chosen as one of twelve Star Darlings! Personality Scarlet went from being homeschooled while on tour with her parents to being with girls her own age all day, every day. It hasn't been easy. To her classmates, Scarlet seems to be in a completely different orbit, and that's just fine with her. She's confident, strong, and independent. Scarlet's parents are super-stellar classical musicians who, for as long as Scarlet can remember, have played in the planet's most star-studded concert halls. They were thrilled when she showed an interest in music, but they wanted her to take up the starflooty, a delicate woodwind instrument. Instead, Scarlet's rebellious nature led her to the drums! As an only child on the road with her family most of the year; Scarlet had to learn how to entertain herself. Scarlet knows she needs to work on opening up to the other girls, but she's been a loner her whole life. She's just not a warm, fuzzy, touchy-feely kind of girl. Scarlet's wish-granting potential is off the charts. Now if she could only grant her own wish-to find a place where she feels comfortable letting her inner light shine through. She was dismissed from the Star Darlings in Leona's Unlucky Mission, when Lady Stella found out that she (Scarlet) wasn't supposed to be a Star Darling. She then had to move out of her and Leona's shared dorm room and was replaced by Ophelia in Leona's Unlucky Mission as both Leona's roommate and a Star Darling. It wasn't until her book, Scarlet Discovers True Strength, that it was confirmed that she was a Star Darling after all when Ophelia's wish orb came to her and transformed into a Punkypow. As of Cassie Comes Through, she and Leona are roommates once more. Appearance Scarlet has short hot-pink hair with streaks of black in it and fuchsia eyes. She wears blacks and pinks and like all Starlings, her skin is slightly sparkly. Her style is sassy and noticeable. Her Wish Pendant is a row of star-shaped buckles on each of her boots and they do more than secure them to her feet. They also alert her that she's close to her Wisher! After she was reintegrated back into the Star Darlings, Lady Stella gave her a new pair of boots to replace the ones she had to give back when she was forced out. Star Darlings must blend in on Wishworld during their missions. Luckily, Wish Pendants have a cloaking device that lets the Star darlings change their appearances. On Wishworld, Scarlet's bright fuchsia hair is toned down as if she dyed it; her skin loses its sparkle and is flat and freckled; and her outfit transforms from a glowing getup to clothes that are rockin' but won't give away her real identity! Terra Monsters Trivia To see the trivia, click here Category:Females Category:Recurring characters Category:Star Darlings Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Star Darlings characters Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Characters Category:Terra Ranchers Category:Students of DJES Category:Musicians Category:Athletes